1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment worn on a user's body having means for receiving heated or cooled packs to provide comfort to the user's lower body.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Many people suffer the discomfort of swelling and/or tenderness in the lower body region following surgery, as well as other type procedures and conditions that result in such discomfort. Doctors often recommend warm or cold therapy that is intended to be retained in position over the area of discomfort. However, often the available warm or cold therapy fail to conveniently fit over the desired area.
It should be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a comfortable fitting garment that is stylish yet designed to receive cold therapy or warm therapy to give comfort to the wearer experiencing discomfort. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.